


Catnap

by SpruceOutOfFive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Derek Hale/Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, blink and you miss it angst, kitten acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: Derek acquires a kitten. His boyfriend and girlfriend approve.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluffy OT3 story to y’all. I was taking a snack break from betaing one of Cera’s whumptober fics and just ended up writing the first draft of this on my phone’s notepad right then and there. Took like a month to find the time and motivation to actually finish the editing tho.

When Stiles and Erica walked into their boyfriend's loft, the first thing to catch their attention was Derek sleeping on his couch with a small, light gray furball resting on his stomach. The little kitten lying all curled up purred happily, clearly glad to have Derek’s hand resting on top of her even though the petting had stopped when the man had fallen asleep.

Stiles was speechless. Erica not so much.

The girl awwed, or more accurately, squealed to the cute view. Unfortunately, she was loud enough to startle the kitten and make her attempt to escape. Only Derek's fast reflexes saved the little cat from falling on the floor and possibly injuring herself.

"Erica," Derek grumbled tiredly without even opening his eyes. Said girl ran up to him and pressed her lips on Derek's. It was a sloppy kiss as Erica didn't do chaste kisses, but Derek was also too sleepy to fully reciprocate and make it a proper French one either.

Stiles who had been slower to follow crouched next to the couch and carefully scratched the little kitten behind her ear. Her bright, blue eyes were distrustful at first after the rude awakening, but soon enough she returned to purring happily, understanding she was not under an attack. Quite the opposite.

When Erica ended the kiss and moved back she and Stiles switched places. She started petting the cat, slowly and carefully in order not to scare her again, while Stiles moved to give their boyfriend his own greeting.

His kiss wasn't as passionate as Erica’s had been, but it couldn't be described as innocent either. Erica’s wolf whistles, which spurred the two men to finally separate, were the proof of that.

Stiles glanced at her almost amused while Derek glared. 

"You trying to scare her again?" the man asked grouchily, wishing he could get up and sit. Derek was well boxed in by both the kitten and the two people he, for some unfathomable reason, called his boyfriend and girlfriend. 

"Please, she's a tough girl, just like me. I just took her by surprise the first time. She's fine now," Erica said, smirking. She was still petting the little furball, and she wasn't wrong. The baby cat was still happily purring on Derek's stomach, she was even starting to rub her little head against Erica’s hand. 

"What's her name?" Stiles asked while he extended his arm to pet her again. His other hand had found its way to Derek's hair, and despite the quick glare Derek had thrown in his way, Stiles didn’t stop caressing their boyfriend. 

He knew Derek didn't really mind. The man actually revelled in the little touches that Erica and Stiles were more than happy to give him. The man just had a hard time showing he enjoyed the embraces and other little touches without feeling too vulnerable, and it was even harder for him to ask for them. Lucky for Derek, neither Stiles nor Erica needed much prompting, or any at all, for them to express their care and love for Derek in intimate actions. 

"She doesn't have one yet. I thought the pack would have complained if I named her myself, so I was waiting for you to come back. Where are the others?" 

"Cora and Boyd went for a date. And I think Isaac's with Scott," Stiles said before taking a step back and peering at the little blue-eyed cat. 

"Her eyes are just like yours used to be." Stiles noted. 

"Are they?" Erica asked curiously. She hadn't known Derek before he became an alpha, before his wolf eyes were as deep red as Erica’s favorite lipstick or Stiles' most comfortable hoodie. 

Stiles nodded but Derek didn't answer. The look on his face had become guarded and the two teenagers instantly knew not to continue on the topic. They didn't know why, but it was glaringly obvious that talking about Derek's eyes and how they used to be blue was making the man uncomfortable. 

Erica pressed her hand against Derek's chest, right on top of his beating heart. Stiles placed his own right on top of hers. It made Derek feel slightly vulnerable but also like he was… cared, loved, something precious. He knew that although he was the alpha and it was his job to protect his pack, especially Stiles and Erica, he could trust the two of them to protect his heart. Maybe even from Derek himself. 

"So, names?" Stiles asked while leaning closer to Erica, pressing his side against the girl, not shifting either of his hands. Stiles’ left hand was resting on top of Erica’s while his right was still combing through Derek’s hair.

Erica smiled and gently tapped her trapped fingers in the rhythm of Derek's beating heart. 

"Yeah, I think it's up to us to name her. She can't go without a name until the others arrive."

"Yeah, it would be no fair for her. To go nameless that long. She has already waited long enough!" 

"I know! So I think we should name her..." 

The two of them got into a heated discussion on what to name the cat. Voices were rising and Stiles especially was emphasizing his points with hand motions. Still, both of them made sure to never completely let go of Derek. 

The man looked at Erica and Stiles fondly.

Yes. He could trust these two to protect his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me on tumblr :)


End file.
